IchiRuki's Alphabet
by Persona-Desconocida
Summary: Bahkan alphabet pun dapat mendeskripsikan rasa suka Kuchiki Rukia pada pemuda bersurai oranye itu/ RnR please


.

.

Bleach © Tite-Kubo

Warning:: AU, OOC, CACAT TINGKAT DEWA, aneh, kalimat bertele-tele, susah dimengerti, plus fic ini adalah fic yang sangat gaje binti/bin aneh, yah pokoknya segala ketidak-sempurnaan sebuah fic ada di dalam fic ini...

Silakan tekan timbol 'back' atau 'close tab' jika tidak berkenan membaca. Kalo bisa sih jangan nge-flame

Kalo jelek maaf ya, soalnya saya cuma seorang author amatir tak berbakat tak berkemampuan

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Gampang 'kan?

.

.

_Answer Sheet_

Kuchiki Rukia berjalan mengendap-endap, ia membuka pintu kelasnya, kelas 3-4, memandang berkeliling, dan berjalan ke arah kelas sebelah, kelas 3-3. Tempat dimana seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, sahabat sekaligus orang yang disukainya, belajar. Ada ulangan fisika mendadak di kelasnya, dan ia kehabisan lembar jawaban khusus yang dijual sekolah. Itu sebabnya, ia ingin meminta beberapa lembar jawaban pada pemuda bersurai oranye itu.

Beruntungnya ia, kelas itu sedang belajar bahasa Jepang, dan sudah menjadi tradisi jika kelas selalu riuh rendah setiap kali pelajaran itu berlangsung. Rukia membuka pintu kelas perlahan. "Pst, pst, Ichigo." pemuda bersurai oranye itu menoleh. "Boleh aku minta lembar jawaban 4 lembar? Ichigo baik deh. Ya?"

Alis oranye pemuda itu berkerut dalam, tidak biasanya gadis itu berkata manis seperti sekarang ini. Ia kerasukan apa?

Tapi, ya sudahlah, Ichigo tak peduli. Pemuda itu merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan lembar jawaban sesuai jumlah yang diminta sang gadis. Tanpa sang pemuda bersurai oranye itu sadari, Rukia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memanas dengan telapak tangan begitu ia menutup pintu kelas 3-3. Ia malu sekali karena telah merayu Ichigo tadi.

_Bus_

Kuchiki Rukia berlari dengan kencang menuju bis ke-lima, dengan kata lain, bis terakhir yang disediakan oleh pihak sekolah untuk mengantar siswa-siswinya pergi dan pulang dari berolahraga di stadion Kota Karakura. Jika Rukia ketinggalan bis ini, maka ia harus pulang dengan menggunakan uangnya sendiri. Dan Rukia tak mau itu terjadi.

"Hei, Kuchiki-_san_, cepat!" seru Inoue Orihime, teman sekelasnya dari dalam bis. Dari luar saja, sudah terlihat kalau bis itu penuh. Tak ada lagi tempat duduk yang tersisa. Temannya yang bersurai oranye kecokelatan itu saja tak dapat tempat duduk dan terpaksa berdiri di dekat pintu. Dan sudah jelas, Rukia sudah pasti benar-benar akan berdiri di depan pintu, tepat di samping Inoue. Sial.

Jika saja sekolahnya tidak pelit seperti ini –bayangkan saja, sekolah itu hanya menyewa lima bis untuk menampung tiga ratus dua puluh siswa kelas tiga!—, pasti ia bisa pulang sambil duduk dalam bus dengan nyaman tanpa harus menambah rasa pegal di kakinya sehabis berlari dua keliling stadion.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Rukia dapat memasuki bis itu di saat-saat terakhir. Sang gadis menghela napas lega sekaligus capek. Bis tempatnya berada benar-benar penuh. Bahkan untuk bernapas dan berdiri saja sulit sekali.

"Hei, Rukia, duduklah." Rukia menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara. Tanpa ia sangka dan ia sadari, ternyata pemuda bersurai oranye bernama Kurosaki Ichigo—pemuda yang ia sukai—duduk tepat di hadapannya. Ia berdiri dan menyilakan gadis bersurai hitam itu untuk duduk. Orang yang ia sukai itu tengah memberikan tempat duduknya padanya! Betapa beruntungnya Rukia hari ini.

Dengan sedikit tersipu malu dan setelah mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya, Rukia duduk menggantikan Ichigo dan pemuda itu berdiri menggantikan Rukia...

Cokelat

Hari Valentine. Hari yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh para remaja. Baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Termasuk Kuchiki Rukia, gadis itu begitu bersemangat hari ini. Meski ia masuk kategori tomboy, tapi ia tetap ingin menyemarakkan hari istimewa ini. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di sekolah dan memberikan kue cokelatnya pada Ichigo dengan dalih bahwa kue cokelat itu adalah kue cokelat persahabatan darinya.

Dan pemuda itu akan menerimanya begitu saja karena ia memang menyukai cokelat. Tanpa tahu maksud sebenarnya di balik pemberian cokelat itu...

Domino

Setelah Kurosaki Ichigo memberikan tempat duduknya pada gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia, Ishida Uryuu, pemuda bersurai raven yang duduk di sebelah pemuda itu tadi, juga ikut berdiri dan memberikan tempat duduknya pada Inoue Orihime. Dengan sedikit menaikkan gagang kacamatanya yang sebenarnya baik-baik saja, ia berdiri menggantikan Inoue.

Tak lama kemudian, saat Rukia sedang menikmati momen-momen membahagiakan baginya ini, ia mendengar teriakan lantang seorang laki-laki bernama Shiba Ganjuu yang berkata, "Hei, kalau ada lelaki yang tak memberikan tempat duduknya kepada perempuan yang berdiri, berarti ia banci sejati!"

Refleks, Rukia menoleh ke belakang, dan di sanalah ia, terkejut oleh pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini. Jika saat ia naik ke bis tadi orang-orang yang berdiri didominasi oleh perempuan, maka sekarang ia melihat begitu banyak lelaki berdiri menggantikan semua perempuan yang tadinya berdiri.

'Wow, menakjubkan. Pasti mereka meniru perilaku Ichigo tadi.' pikir gadis bersurai hitam itu. Sedangkan sang inspirasi kaum Adam di bis itu tampak acuh dan tetap memandangi jalan raya lewat jendela bis.

Apa yang ia lakukan menginspirasi orang lain untuk ikut melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Bagai domino yang, jika ada satu saja yang jatuh, maka yang lain pun akan ikut tumbang.

_English_

Rukia menyandarkan tubuh tepat di samping pintu kelas 3-3. Sebenarnya ia menunggu Momo, salah satu sahabatnya dari kelas sebelah, untuk mengajaknya ke kantin bersama. Namun, yang dimuntahkan pintu geser itu terlebih dahulu bukanlah Momo melainkan Ichigo. Secarik kertas –yang sudah pasti kertas soal bahasa Inggris yang baru saja diujikan dalam ulangan tengah semester kali ini—tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

Iris _amber_ Ichigo tanpa sengaja melihat Rukia yang tengah berdiri bersandar di samping pintu. Dengan segera, pemuda itu berdiri di samping kanan sang gadis. Membuat sang gadis refleks bergeser ke kiri. "Hei, Rukia, apa jawabanmu untuk soal yang ini?"

"Hmm, B kalau tidak salah. Hei, kau menjawab apa untuk yang ini?" dan diskusi dadakan mereka pun berlangsung seru. Terlalu seru sampai-sampai gadis bersurai hitam itu tak menyadari sama sekali kalau jarak di antara mereka sudah terputus dengan bersentuhannya bahu mereka.

_Fa__ç__ade_

Kuchiki Rukia menghela napas panjang dan dalam. Hatinya sedang galau saat ini. Sebentar lagi, pementasan drama kelasnya –untuk pengambilan nilai ujian sekolah—akan diselenggarakan. Dan sialnya, ia mendapat peran dengan dialog terbanyak meski ia bukan pemeran utama dalam sandiwara itu. Sial sekali.

Kedua tangannya yang mungil –jika tak mau dibilang kecil—bertumpu pada sisi jendela. Iris _amethyst_-nya memandangi kanvas biru bernama langit di atas dengan tatapan sendu. Ia khawatir. Khawatir kalau-kalau pementasan sandiwara ini tak dapat berjalan lancar karena ia lupa dialog –karena gugup—di tengah-tengah pementasan.

Saat ia tengah bergalau ria, tanpa ia sadari, pemuda yang ia sukai telah berdiri di sampingnya, dengan kemeja putih yang tak dikancingkan, kaus hitam sebagai dalamannya, celana jeans, dan sepatu kets. Kelihatannya, pementasan drama kelas sebelah sudah selesai.

Dengan jahil, pemuda bersurai oranye itu menggoda sang gadis sedemikian rupa hingga sang gadis tertawa lepas dan merasa lebih rileks. Tanpa sang gadis sadari, kegugupannya sudah menguap begitu Ichigo membuatnya tertawa.

Dan tanpa sang gadis bersurai hitam itu sadari, kurva telah menggantung di wajah tampan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

_Gentleman_

Pemuda bernama lengkap Kurosaki Ichigo itu selalu bersikap baik di hadapan Kuchiki Rukia meski terkadang ia sedikit jahil pada gadis tersebut. Tapi justru kedua hal itulah yang Rukia sukai dari pemuda ber-iris _amber_ satu itu.

Pemuda itu tak pernah menjahilinya secara berlebihan, selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa, memperlakukannya dengan lembut, dan yang paling ia sukai, adalah ketika Ichigo memberikan gadis itu tempat duduk dalam bis yang kemudian diikuti oleh seluruh kaum Adam di bis yang mereka tumpangi.

Bagi Rukia, semua perlakuan Ichigo padanya sama dengan perlakuan seorang _gentleman_ kepada wanita.

_Headlock_

Kuchiki Rukia menapaki lorong sekolah itu dengan senyuman. Ia baru saja pergi dari kelas 3-3, mengunjungi salah satu sahabatnya yang bernama Hinamori Momo dan bercakap-cakap dengannya panjang lebar hingga bel kembali memanggilnya untuk segera kembali ke kelas.

Karena terlalu asyik mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Momo tadi, gadis itu sampai tak menyadari kalau pemuda bersurai oranye yang ia sukai tengah berlari ke arahnya dari belakang. Dengan perlahan, tangan kanan pemuda itu mengurung leher sang gadis. Melakukan _headlock_ pada leher sang gadis meski _headlock_ tersebut terlalu longgar untuk disebut sebagai _headlock_.

Gadis ber-iris _amethyst_ itu berhenti melangkah begitu melihat tangan besar Ichigo telah merangkul lehernya secara tak langsung. "Apa-apaan sih, Ichigo." kedua tangan mungilnya terangkat, mencoba untuk menyingkirkan tangan besar itu dari depan lehernya. Sayangnya, tangan itu telah lebih dulu melepaskan diri sebelum Rukia sempat menyentuhnya.

Dengan segera, Rukia kembali menapaki lorong untuk kembali ke kelasnya seraya menahan diri untuk tidak menoleh ke belakang. Agar pemuda bersurai oranye itu tak dapat melihat rona merah yang pasti telah menghiasi wajahnya.

_In The Same Group_

Kuchiki Rukia duduk di kursinya seraya menumpukan dagunya pada kedua tangan. Iris _amethyst_-nya memandang kanvas biru di luar sana. Sebuah kurva menggantung di wajahnya yang memang manis. Otak gadis itu kini tengah memutar kembali memori ketika ia dan Kurosaki Ichigo berada di kelas yang sama. Hal itu terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, saat kedua insan itu masih duduk di kelas 1-1.

Betapa bahagianya Rukia ketika telinganya menangkap suara berat milik guru bahasa Jepangnya memanggil namanya, Ichigo, dan empat anak lain untuk berada dalam satu kelompok dalam mengerjakan tugas wawancara bersama saat itu.

Jaket Almamater

Sudah menjadi tradisi bagi setiap kelas di angkatan tertua SMA Karakura untuk membuat jaket almamater. Begitu pun dengan kelas seorang gadis mungil bernama Rukia. Sebenarnya, kelasnya juga ikut membuat jaket almamater, hanya saja, jaket-jaket tersebut belum rampung.

Dan sialnya, hari ini, hari ketiga ujian akhir semester dua, terasa sangat dingin karena kencangnya tiupan angin, sedangkan Rukia sama sekali lupa untuk membawa jaket. Sepertinya, penyakit lupa gadis mungil itu bertambah parah setiap tahunnya.

Maka, terpaksalah ia menanyai sahabat-sahabat terdekatnya dari kelas sebelah untuk meminjam jaket almamater. Gadis itu berdiri bersandar pada dinding di depan kelas 3-3. Sasaran pertamanya adalah Hinamori Momo, anak kelas 3-3, tapi sebelum sempat menyapa gadis bercepol itu, penglihatan Rukia sudah menangkap kalau gadis itu tengah memakai jaket almamaternya. Target pertama gagal total.

Target keduanya adalah Ishida Uryuu teman sekelas Ichigo sekaligus Hinamori. Untuk kali ini, Rukia melihat bahwa pemuda bersurai raven tersebut tak memakai jaket almamaternya. "Hei, Ishida, kau membawa jaket almamatermu tidak?"

"Sayangnya, tidak." rangkaian kata sederhana itu langsung menghancurkan harapan Rukia. Target kedua gagal.

Tapi Rukia tak kunjung menyerah. Target ketiga dan terakhirnya, Kurosaki Ichigo. Entah kebetulan atau memang takdir, pemuda itu muncul dari tangga dan tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa memakai jaket almamater. Setelah menguatkan hati, Rukia bertanya. "Hei, Ichigo, kau bawa jaket almamater?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk dalam diam. "Kau tidak memakainya, 'kan?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Tidak sih, tapi sekarang sedang dipinjam Chizuru. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan polosnya tanpa tahu kalau harapan Rukia sudah benar-benar kandas saat ini.

Sial. Andai saja gadis itu tak lupa membawa jaket, pastilah ia sudah memakai jaket saat ini. Mungkin sudah takdirnya untuk bertahan dalam cuaca dingin tanpa jaket hari ini. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Tadinya aku mau pinjam, tapi ya sudahlah," kata gadis itu dengan lesu. Kecewa lebih tepatnya.

Dan dengan itu, sang pemuda melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Rukia yang kembali membaca buku pelajaran yang akan diujikan berikutnya sambil duduk di pinggir koridor. Meski sebenarnya, gadis itu tak dapat konsentrasi sama sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, saat tengah asyik membaca –atau melihat tulisan—itulah, sebuah jaket almamater berwarna biru dongker mendarat perlahan di atas buku yang tengah ia pegang. Jaket almamater dengan warna khas milik kelas 3-3.

Refleks, Rukia mendongak ke atas, melihat siapa 'penyelamatnya' hari ini. Dan di sanalah seseorang berdiri. Seorang pemuda bersurai oranye, berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan yang masih memegangi jaket. Sebuah senyum lembut terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Ia tak mengatakan apa pun meski Rukia mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Krim Kue

"Hei, Ichigo!" sapa Rukia dari pinggir lapangan dengan semangat kepada pemuda bersurai oranye yang saat itu tengah asyik mengolesi krim kue di wajah teman sekelasnya di tengah lapangan. Rupanya salah satu anak kelas 3-3 berulang tahun dan kini tengah dirayakan dengan cara saling mengoles krim kue di wajah satu sama lain.

Kepala oranye pemuda itu pun segera menoleh ke arah Rukia. Pemuda itu berjalan sedikit tergesa ke arah sang gadis. Sedangkan sang gadis yang mulai menyadari situasi di tengah lapangan mulai memiliki firasat buruk. Dengan sigap, gadis itu menaikkan kedua tangannya sejajar dengan wajah, menjadikannya sebuah tameng untuk menghindari serangan Ichigo pada pipinya.

Dan benar firasat gadis itu, jari sang pemuda yang belepotan oleh krim kue menyentuh wajahnya. Membuat sebuah garis putih pada pipinya yang putih pucat. Sebelum sang gadis bereaksi, sang pemuda sudah lebih dulu berlari menjauh sambil tertawa riang.

Lubang

Kurosaki Ichigo melompati sebuah lubang sepanjang setengah meter pada selokan di hadapannya. Setelah sampai di seberang, pemuda bersurai oranye itu mengulurkan tangannya pada sang gadis bersurai hitam di belakangnya. Gadis yang berjalan paling belakang dalam kelompok tugas wawancara bahasa Jepang mereka.

Dengan sedikit bingung, iris _amethyst_ gadis itu menatap telapak tangan sang pemuda. Sang pemuda sendiri menghela napas berat –karena heran kenapa sang gadis tak mengerti—sembari menggoyangkan tangan kanannya. "Butuh bantuan?"

Tak perlu menunggu lama, sang gadis menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir. Ia mulai menggerutu tentang tinggi badannya. "Hei, hanya karena aku pendek, bukan berarti aku tak bisa melompati ini, bodoh! Jalan sana, nanti kau tertinggal."

Tapi sang pemuda sama sekali tak menggubris kata-kata sang gadis. Ia tetap menunggu sang gadis melompati lubang itu, barulah ia kembali menapaki jalan di depannya.

Mencari

"Hei, Ichigo. Tumben kau datang kemari, kau mencari siapa? Chad ya?" tanya Asano Keigo, pemuda aneh yang duduk tepat di belakang Rukia yang kini tengah –pura-pura—tertidur di mejanya. Gadis itu mengupingi percakapan Keigo dan pemuda bersurai oranye yang kini tengah melongokkan kepala dari jendela di lorong.

"Ah, bukan kok."

"Oh, berarti kau mencari Kuchiki-_san_ ya? Hei, Kuchiki-_san_! Kuchiki-_san_! Ichigo mencarimu tuh!" dan sesaat kemudian, Rukia merasakan getaran keras di kursinya. Tapi ia tetap berkeras untuk pura-pura tidur.

"Orangnya sedang tidur tuh."

Menurut firasat Rukia, Ichigo kini tengah melihat wajahnya. Semoga saja pemuda itu tak melihat rona merah muda di wajahnya yang muncul karena mendengar kata-kata sembarangan Keigo tadi.

Nomor Ponsel

Kuchiki Rukia tengah berjalan menuju kantin ketika ia mendengar suara Ichigo memanggil namanya. Refleks, sang Kuchiki segera menoleh. "Hei, Rukia! Begini, aku baru saja membeli ponsel. Jadi, aku minta nomor ponselmu ya?"

Rona merah segera menghiasi wajah putih pucat milik gadis ber-iris _amethyst_ tersebut. Dengan malu-malu, sang gadis menyebutkan nomor ponselnya pada si pemuda yang dengan segera mencatatnya.

Sang pemuda bersurai oranye segera berlari mendahuluinya menuju kantin begitu ia selesai. Tak mengetahui bahwa sang gadis tengah kebingungan sekarang ini. Karena jika dipikir-pikir, mereka berdua tak lagi sekelas di kelas dua ini. Jadi, kenapa Ichigo mau repot-repot meminta nomor ponselnya dan untuk apa?

_Obedient_

Rukia tengah bersenda gurau di kantin bersama Momo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sama sekali mengacuhkan eksistensi seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang duduk di samping Momo. Beberapa bungkus sampah tergeletak di atas meja di depan mereka.

Sang pemuda kini tengah asyik menyantap makan siangnya seakan tak peduli diacuhkan. Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo berdiri, bersiap untuk membuang bungkus sampah bekas makanannya dan kembali ke kelas sebelum Rukia memanggilnya.

"Hei, Ichigo, kau mau membuang sampah, 'kan? Bisa tolong sekalian?" Rukia menyodorkan beberapa bungkus sampah pada Ichigo. Pada awalnya sang pemuda menatap tangan Rukia dengan alis mengernyit. Tapi pada akhirnya ia pun mengalah.

Sembari menghela napas panjang, ia mengambil bungkusan sampah itu dari tangan Rukia dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Ia anak yang penurut bukan?

Payung

Rukia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. Mencoba mencari payung yang biasanya tak pernah ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya. Hinamori Momo berdiri tegak di sampingnya. Kepala gadis bercepol itu ditengadahkan ke atas. Melihat langit yang kini tengah bersedih dan menangis.

Gadis bercepol itu tengah menunggu Rukia menemukan payungnya agar ia bisa ikut menumpang sampai ke halte terdekat. Tapi sejak tadi, Rukia belum menemukan benda yang dicari meski sudah selama lima belas menit ia mencari.

Tiba-tiba saja Rukia melihat sebuah payung berwarna biru disodorkan ke arahnya. Matanya menelusuri tangan 'orang baik' itu hingga akhirnya, Rukia melihat sosok yang menawarkannya payung. Kurosaki Ichigo, dialah orangnya.

"Ah, tidak usah, terima kasih," jawab Rukia. Tangannya kembali mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan menarik keluar benda yang sejak tadi ia cari. "Aku sudah menemukannya."

Sang pemuda bersurai oranye hanya mengangkat bahu, membuka payungnya, dan berlari menerobos hujan deras yang mengguyur Kota Karakura dalam diam.

_Question_

"Maaf, Ichigo, tapi sayangnya aku dan kelasku tak bisa menonton pementasan teater kelasmu," kata Rukia dengan wajah menyesal. Ia memang benar-benar merasa menyesal karena tak bisa menonton Ichigo yang menari dalam pementasan drama kelas 3-3 dalam rangka pengambilan nilai ujian sekolah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Ah, sial. Seharusnya pemuda itu tak menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Karena kini Rukia jadi merasa bersalah saat mengemukakan alasan dibalik ketidak-hadiran ia dan kelasnya.

_Radiate_

Kurosaki Ichigo berlari di lorong kelas sembari tertawa riang diikuti keempat teman sekelasnya yang juga ikut berlari di belakang. Pemuda itu dan kawan-kawannya berlari melewati Rukia yang tengah berjalan di koridor begitu saja.

Gadis itu tentu saja melihat Ichigo beserta tawanya. Membuat sang gadis mau tak mau ikut tersenyum bahkan terkekeh pelan bersamanya. Tawa dan senyum pemuda itu bagai matahari yang menyebarkan kehangatan pada benda-benda atau bahkan makhluk di sekitarnya.

Spekulasi

"Hehehe, Rukia dan Ichigo berduaan saja. Kalian sudah pacaran ya?" tanya Chizuru, mencoba untuk menggoda dua insan di hadapannya. Dengan wajah sedikit memerah, kedua insan berbeda warna rambut itu mengibaskan tangan di depan dada tanda tak setuju.

Meski masih malu-malu, tapi sebenarnya Ichigo dan Rukia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pertanyaan semacam itu. Karena jika seseorang sudah melihat mereka berdua berjalan sambil bersenda gurau bersama, maka orang itu pasti akan mulai berspekulasi hal yang sama.

_Thank_

Rukia berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya sendiri. Gelisah karena terlalu tak sabar menunggu balasan pesan dari seseorang. Ponsel berwarna ungu muda itu ia tempelkan di dagu.

Tak lama kemudian, ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dengan semangat sekaligus grogi, ia membuka pesan itu. Dan ternyata pesan itu adalah pesan balasan dari Kurosaki Ichigo, orang yang ia kirimi pesan singkat tadi, yang mengucapkan terima kasih padanya disertai sebuah _emoticon_ tersenyum. Membuat sang gadis ikut tersenyum mengikuti sang _emoticon_.

Ucapan Selamat Ulang Tahun

Kuchiki Hisana, kakak Rukia, mengoceh panjang lebar pada Rukia sembari menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Sedangkan sang pendengar –yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak menyimak—hanya bisa menatapi kakaknya dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya tengah berada di tempat lain saat ini.

Hari ini tanggal lima belas Juli. Hari ulang tahun Ichigo, pemuda yang sudah sejak lama ia sukai. Dan Rukia kini tengah memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan. Sebaiknya ia mengirimi pemuda itu ucapan selamat ulang tahun ataukah tidak?

Setelah selesai melahap sarapannya, Rukia segera berlari ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, memasuki kamarnya, mengunci pintu, dan kemudian gadis itu berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Tengah memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Pada akhirnya, ia sampai pada satu keputusan. Diraihnya ponsel bewarna ungu muda di atas meja. Jari-jari lentiknya menari di atas _keypad_ ponselnya dengan lincah. Dengan agak ragu, Rukia menekan tombol berwarna hijau, dan terkirimlah pesan itu.

Dan kelanjutannya, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di atas.

_Valuable_

Bagi seorang Kuchiki Rukia, semua kenangan dan kebersamaannya dengan seorang pemuda bernama Kurosaki Ichigo adalah sesuatu yang amat sangat berharga untuknya...

_Wish_

Harapan seorang Kuchiki Rukia hanya satu. Yaitu agar waktu dapat berhenti, dan ia bisa terus berada di sisi Kurosaki Ichigo untuk selamanya.

_X-mas Eve_

"Hei, Rukia!" Kurosaki Ichigo meneriakkan nama gadis mungil itu dengan lantang seraya melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menghampiri sang gadis yang tengah berjalan di koridor. Dengan anggun, sang gadis menoleh ke arah sang pemuda.

Di tangan kanan sang pemuda terdapat dua buah tiket. Entah tiket apa itu.

Sebelah alis sang gadis terangkat karena heran. "Hei, Rukia, coba lihat ini! Ini tiket gratis masuk ke taman hiburan yang baru dibuka itu. Tapi hanya berlaku pada malam Natal. Ishida yang memberikan ini padaku. Dan, berhubung tiket ini untuk pasangan, bisakah kau menemaniku ke sana, Rukia? Kau juga ingin mencoba taman hiburan itu, 'kan?"

Wajah Rukia merona merah. Tapi ia senang, karena gadis yang Ichigo ajak adalah dirinya dan bukan orang lain. Rukia yakin, pasti malam Natal tahun ini akan menjadi malam Natal terbaik untuknya.

_Yellow_

Iris _amethyst_ milik Kuchiki Rukia tengah memerhatikan pemuda bersurai oranye yang kini tengah bermain basket di lapangan sekolah bersama teman-temannya. Peluh bercucuran di sekujur tubuh pemuda itu. Membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan di mata Rukia.

Tiba-tiba saja, Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya berhenti berlari dan mulai berjalan dengan santai menuju tepi lapangan. Entah tak menyadari atau memang ia mengacuhkan eksistensi seorang Kuchiki Rukia –yang notabene seorang perempuan—di pinggir lapangan, Ichigo membuka kemeja putihnya begitu saja.

Membuat iris _amethyst_ milik sang gadis bersurai hitam dapat melihat _tank top_ berwarna kuning terang yang melekat erat di tubuh sang pemuda yang basah oleh keringat. Tanpa dikomando, semburat merah kembali muncul di pipi sang gadis yang mulai berlari keluar gerbang sekolah.

_Zest_

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu berceloteh panjang lebar pada seorang gadis mungil di sebelahnya yang berusaha keras untuk menyamakan langkah mereka berhubung tinggi mereka memang berbeda jauh. Matahari terbenam menjadi latar belakang mereka berdua.

Kedua tangan sang pemuda bergerak dengan aktif untuk memeragakan apa yang tengah ia ceritakan.

"Pokoknya, keren sekali, Rukia! Hei, Rukia, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih? Kenapa kau tak mau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo, berhenti bercerita secara tiba-tiba dan menoleh ke arah gadis mungil di sampingnya.

"A-aku mendengarkan, kok," sahut Rukia cepat, sedikit tergagap karena gugup.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tak mau menatapku selagi aku bercerita? Biasanya kau selalu menatap mata seseorang ketika orang sedang bicara padamu, 'kan? Aku tahu, Rukia," tanya Ichigo dengan nada sedikit menuntut sekaligus heran.

Setelah mendengar perkataan si pemuda, sang gadis justru semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya. Sang gadis lebih memilih untuk menatap ujung sepatu dan jalanan beraspal di bawah sana daripada menatap iris _amber_ pemuda itu.

Karena setiap kali ia menatap mata Ichigo yang tengah bersemangat selalu membuatnya tersipu malu.

_El Fin~_

Oke, aku tau ini penpik absurd banget. Yah, sebenernya sih, penpik saya absurd semua wakakakak

Idenya juga absurd, sama absurd-nya sama yang bikin. Dapet ide baru 3 hari lalu sih, makanya gak sempet dicerna dulu = ="

yah, pokoknya, aku minta review-nya ya~ :3


End file.
